The Day
by Tonyzgir
Summary: Tony and Charisma finally get married.


**The Day**

Charisma stood nervously in front of the mirrorm, her hands shaking. She turned, glancing at her sister, smiling a little.

"Char, you look amazing. Tony won't know what to do." Abby said excitedly, hugging her sister.

She hugged Abby back, trying not to cry.. "Thanks sis. You look pretty amazing yourself."

"Yeah. My sister has pretty good taste." Abby smiled, twirling around. "Now, where is that father of ours?"

Giubbs walked in just then, his breath catching as Charisma turned to face him.

"Hi dad."

"Charisma, you look beautiful. Both my girls do."

Char and Abby smiled, moving to hug him. "Thanks dad."

He hugged them both, finally pulling away. "You ready?"

Charisma took a deep breath, nodding her head. "Yeah, I am."

Gibbs smiled, taking her hand. "Let's go then."

Tony took another breath, trying to breathe. He had never been this nervous in his life. Today, he was getting married. He turned a little, smiling at McGee. That was a shock. Tony asking McGee to be his best man.

He held his breath as the door opened. Abby came first, looking beautiful. Finally, people stood as the music started. Tony felt his heart skip a beat as he saw her. She was absolutely breathtaking. He felt McGee poke him, reminding him to breathe.

Taking her hand from Gibbs, he leaned close to her, whispering. "You look beautiful."

She smiled back at him, as they turned to the minister.

The minister smiled, facing the guests. "We have gathered together today, to join two souls together in marriage." He turned to Charisma. "Repeat after me. I, Charisma Marie Ryan Gibbs, take you, Anthony Michael DiNozzo Junior, to be my husband, heart and soul, forever."

Turning to face Tony, she smiled.

"I, Charisma Marie Ryan Gibbs, take you, Anthony Michael DiNozzo Junior, to be my husband, heart and soul, forever."

The minister smiled, turning back to Tony. "Tony, repeat after me. I, Anthony Michael Dinozzo Junior, take you, Charisma Marie Ryan Gibbs, to be my wife, heart and soul, forever."

Smiling back at Charisma, he let out a breath.

"I, Anthony Michael Dinozzo Junior, take you, Charisma Marie Ryan Gibbs, to be my wife, heart and soul, forever."

The minister smiled at the crowd, continuing.

"Today, in the joining of these two people, two families are also joined. These two people, have decided to join their lives as one, to begin a life, as each other's only ones. And by the power vested in me, and the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Turning towards her, Tony smiled, leaning closer to her and kissing her deeply. Pulling back a little, he brushed the tears from her eyes, before turning, and heading back down the aisle with her.

He still wasn't used to that simple band on his finger. But, it felt right. For the first time in a very long time, he knew exactly what he needed to do. Exactly where he was supposed to be. Being married to the woman of his dreams, was exactly that.

"She is beautiful tonight, isn't she?

Hearing Gibbs' voice behind him, he smiled, nodding.

"She is always beautiful."

Gibbs moved next to Tony, and stood for a moment, before letting out a breath.

"I have never seen her happier then she is with you. She loves you, so much. And I know that you love her. Continue making her as happy as she is today, and I won't have to hurt you."

He turned towards Tony, smiling at him.

"I couldn't imagine anyone that I would rather have as a son - in - law then you, Tony. You are not only a talented agent, but you are also, an outstanding man. Thank you, for making my daughter happy."

Tony couldn't breathe. He had never heard Gibbs say anything like to him before. It made him smile.

"I promise you, boss.. Gibbs, that I will always keep her happy. And I will always be the man you think I am."

"I know you are."

Gibbs squeezed his shoulder, before smiling and moving away from him. Tony glanced up, seeing Abby move towards him, hugging her back as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I told you he liked you."

He smiled, laughing just a little.

"You did. Years ago."

"I know my father, Tony. He's always liked you."

He nodded, smiling at her.

"I love you, Tony. Keep my sister smiling, okay?"

Tony nodded, watching her move away from him, towards McGee.

"So tonight was fun, huh?"

Tony looked up from the bed, to see Charisma smiling at him. Nodding at her, he let out a breath.

"Yeah. It was also full of surprises."

Moving towards him, she smiled, sitting next to him.

"Dad told me what he said to you. You okay?"

"I just.. I never knew that he thought that way about me. And I... I made a promise to him and..."

"Tony, be who you are, the guy I fell in love with, and you will always make me happy. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"I havre never been more sure about anything in my life, Tony. I love you. And that will never change."

He kissed her lightly, smiling at her.

"I love you too, Charisma Ryan."

She smiled, shaking her head at him.

"It's Charisma DiNozzo now. And don't you forget it."

**The End**


End file.
